


By Any Other Name

by likelike_love



Series: And Then [1]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelike_love/pseuds/likelike_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Then #1: 1x01 Pilot</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I was (am?) going to write a short fictlet, a post-ep or missing scene for every episode. And right off the bat, I am already breaking the rules. This is my first oversize drabble, which is neither a post-ep nor a missing scene, but rather a piece vaguely inspired by the pilot, or at least a line from it. I suppose I should cry spoilers also for Chico & the Cheerleaders/Don't Cry for Me Albuquerque and a relationship that has only existed in my head. Also, no beta here, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> [Originally published](http://mary-marshall.livejournal.com/620463.html) on mary_marshall.livejournal.com on October 1, 2011.

Long, slim fingers laced through her own, impeding her reach for the remote. She turned to regard the partner she had presumed was dozing next to her on the couch.

"I asked Peter to destroy this damn tape." 

"He stopped airing it in primetime." Marshall's tone was conciliatory.

She groaned and burrowed further into the cushions. He shifted his grip in hers to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. The commercial ended and their program returned. Neither partner noticed.

"Four years later and it's still ... I'm still left wondering why I ever let it go so far."

Marshall continued the rhythmic sweep of his thumb, unspeaking. Quiet and close.

"I knew long before I ended it."

He kept the same slow, steady beat. "How long?"

"Long."

"The cupcake?"

She snorted. "Before that even."

"Really?"

"Really." She pulled her hand from his grasp and shifted her weight forward to adjust the magazines on the coffee table. "The night of my surprise party."

He squinted at her in the shifting shadows from the flickering images of television. "Oh?"

"He left me a card. One line: I don't accept your definition of us."

"Oh."

Mary stopped fussing with the magazines and turned to face him. "You never said that."

One corner of his mouth quirked up. "No. I didn't." He shook his head. "I don't tell you how you feel."

"Because I carry two weapons?" She flipped.

His smile lit the dark. "That. And I didn't disagree."

When her mouth dropped open, he raised a hand to interrupt. "Hear me out, Mare."

She nodded once then tucked her legs up beneath her on on the couch. 

"You called it friendship. I called it love. Was I supposed to quibble with you over words? I was just grateful for the feeling, whatever you wanted to call it."

His answer was pure Marshall - straightforward and honest, vulnerable but assured. She angled her body so that her knees touched his thigh. "You are a complete cheeseball."

"See, I'd say I'm a romantic."

She rose up on her knees, leaving just inches between their lips. "But why quibble?"

Marshall wound his fingers into her hair, cradling the back of Mary's head, urging her to close the distance. "Exactly."


End file.
